Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital device and, more particularly, to data processing of multiple applications in a digital device having a Web OS platform installed therein.
Discussion of the Related Art
Not only various standing devices (e.g., a Personal Computer (PC), a television (TV), etc.) but also various mobile devices (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet PC, etc.) have been remarkably developed and come into widespread use. Although the standing devices and the mobile devices have been developed in different ways in their unique regions, their unique regions become ambiguous according to the boom of digital convergence.
In addition, with development of digital devices and environmental change, user demands for various services and applications having high performance have gradually increased.
As user demands have increased and competition between manufacturers has deepened, various functions have been provided to digital devices for differentiation. Nevertheless, in a conventional digital device, since a predetermined function may be performed only through several depths and even presence thereof is not easily recognized, only some of the functions installed in the digital device may be substantially utilized. Furthermore, recently, a remote controller, which is a control unit of a conventional digital device, has changed from a remote controller including many key buttons corresponding to functions to a remote controller including a minimum number of key buttons and using a gesture, etc. Controlling a digital device using such a remote controller causes a user to have difficulty in performing the functions of the digital device and causes user inconvenience as compared to the related art.